BLue Eyes Watching Tamaran
by Dezuki
Summary: When Sapphire's father finds out about Starshine's death, her decides to try and make Sapphire queen in her honor. But he wants her king to be her former fiance, Jake. Sequel to To Come A Queen dedicated to Raven A. Star


I feel terrible. My father is real sick, and I have the worst sprained ankle. I was never really in the mood to go on the computer. So much pain.....well here is Blue Eyes Watching Tamaran thouroughly dedicated to Raven A. Star.

Moonlight and Sunlight walked quietly to there home. The titans went back to Earth a few weeks ago, and Moonlight and Sunlight were expecting their father soon, he was coming home from a war. Seven years ago he left and he was supposed to be coming back home today.

"I can't wait to see dad!" said Moonlight with excitement.

"Yeah, me too! I can't wait for him to see how much we've grown!" said Sunlight. They opened the door to reveal their quiet home, it was empty and soundless.

"Mom......." whispered Sunlight. She knew her mom wasn't there, but she wished she really was.

"Don't worry, Sunlight. Dad's coming." said Moonlight cheeerfully, thought she didn't really FEEL cheerful. Then, they heard a knocking on the door. Moolight sighed and opened the door to find....her father.

"Moonlight?" said the man at the door. He was wearing a casual grey suit and had black black BLACK hair. His eyes were a greyish color and he was about six feet tall.

"Dad!!" cried both of the girls at the same time. They rushed at their father and huggged him.

"It is so wonderful to see my beautiful daughters again! Now, I want to greet my wife." said their father cheerfully. He was smiling but he stopped when her saw his daughters sudden frown, "What.....what is wrong?"

"Dad....mom is...." Moonlight hesitated before she completed her sentence, ".....mom is dead....."

_On Earth, Titans Tower......._

"I'm just saying. I'm only sixteen......SHOULD Sapphire and I get a divorce?" asked Robin, talking to Cyborg in his room.

"No, Robin. I mean.....you two would have gotten married anyway, and how is it my fault that Starshine wanted you to be Sapphire's bride? Believe me, Sapphire has asked me that question too. She also feels uneasy. You guys will get used to it, and so will the rest of us." said Cyborg, "I think you guys are handling it fine. You two are just acting like friends. You're not acting like dumb teenagers. But you REALLY have to cool it. I'm getting sick of all this talk."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Cy." said Robin.

"No prob Robin." said Cyborg. He grinned and left the room. Robin sighed and collapsed onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. How was he supposed to handle marriage at such an early age? Then there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" said Robin, his voice muffled from being in the pillow.

"Me." said Sapphire from outside the door.

"Who's 'Me'?" said Robin.

"Are you buried in the pillow again? You would have been able to hear who it was if you weren't." said Sapphire.

"Say your name anyway, Sapphire."

"Sapphire." she replied with a laugh.

"Come in." said Robin, sitting up straight. Sapphire walked in and sat next to him.

"Robin?" said Sapphire.

"Yes?" answered Robin. 'I bet a billion dollars that it has something to do with the marriage....' thought Robin.

"Are you comfortable with this marriage thingy?" asked Sapphire. 'YES, I KNEW IT! To bad it wasn't a real bet though....." thought Robin.

"Not really." said Robin.

"I don't either. It was much easier before when we just pals, and we still are but.....it's like we skipped a level. I mean, we were never boyfriend/girlfirend or even soulmate. We were just good friends and then next thing you know wedding bells are ringing." said Sapphire.

"I know.....we DID skip a level, and neither of us were ready. Why don't we just be like....." Robin didn't know what to say. 'Should I say we should be like boyfriend/girlfriend of should I say we should just be like best buddies?' thought robin to himself.

"Like just close friends and gradually build up to the level we're already in? I think so too." said Sapphire. 'Well, there's my answer.' thought Robin.

"All right. Good night." said Robin.

"Night." said Sapphire. She gave Robin a quick hug and left his room. Robin sighed, turned off the light and fell right back on his bed.

"Hopefully, things will be btter in the morning....." Robin whispered to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Morning..........._

"Yo Robin! Sapphire's usually the one waking up late. It's past noon!!" yelled Beast Boy. Robin groaned and scratched his head. He pulled the covers off his pajamas and stared at Beast Boy with an annoyed look, which was BB's signal to leave. He sighed and began to get dressed. He was real tired, but he reluctantly put on his tights and cape and all the rest.

He yawned and walked down the stairs and headed off to the kitchen. He looked at the titans. They were all acting as if nothing had happened the past few weeks. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over the last bowl of "Sugar Puffs". Raven was reading one of the millions of mystery books she had in her room. And Sapphire and Starfire were talking and laughing together, just like any other good friends would do. Robin sighed and walked to one of the cabinets.

"Beast Boy....Cyborg. There's an extra bowl of "Sugar Puffs" right here." said Robin, pouring himself a bowl and droppping milk in it. Cybrog ran to the box and immediatly poured himself a large bowl. Robin sighed and took his bowl and sat to a table all by himself. He needed time to himself. He didn't want to be married yet. Even if he and Sapphire agreed to play like nothing ever happened, it was still a big deal. And just to make things worse........

The alarm rang on.

I'm real sorry about not keeping in touch guys, but I had the worst accident, and we also have to go to the hospital three times a week because my little brother Christian has an internal problem. But I'll try to make this story great!

LilAngelicBaby


End file.
